


Sundive

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Let's go and surf the solar flares like we used to do, once this is over.





	Sundive

**Author's Note:**

> for genprompt_bingo round 15, prompt 'sirocco'

"When we return triumphantly home to rule the galaxy," declared Decus in his usual melodramatic screech, punctuating his statement by clenching and releasing his fist so that jets of flame flared up, scorching the ceiling, "I will return to Nede's primary sun again. The big red one, yes. I shall chase the solar flares once more. Didn't I tell you yet that my favourite battle technique was named after my racing corvette, during my solar flare stunt diving days? Actually, I think there were seventeen of them in total, I needed to replace them many times..."

Vesper had heard the story many times as well, probably a lot more than seventeen. Not that the numbers were consistent in this story between one telling and the next, or sometimes mid story if Decus' attention wandered. It didn't matter, as long as the man was talking about one of his favourite subjects and was therefore happy. The fact that he'd decided it was apparently a given - self-evident, in fact - that they would be victorious and that the consequence of their success would be as straightforward as returning to rule over the galaxy, reassured Vesper somewhat about the future, despite his suspicions over Indalecio's true plans. 

"... And we will have to give it a fresh coat of paint, yes," concluded Decus, a glint in his eye, "A brilliant shade of red!"

"I'd help you paint your old ship when we're finally at peace," promised Vesper, "We'll ride the sun together."

Decus' reply was a gleeful cackle.


End file.
